warriors_forest_of_secretsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prophecies and Omens
This page lists all the prophecies and omens for the ''Forest of Secrets ''series. Prophecies The Quest The Wing of Blues and Claw of Streams Prophecy: '''"The wing of blues and the claw of streams will destroy the Clan of Slate." '''Sign: A dream sent to Bluepaw Interpreter: Bluewing and Streamclaw Meaning: At first, Bluewing and Streamclaw thought that they'd have to merge SlateClan with WindClan and then destroy their own clan, but it soon became clear that they'd be forcing the Clan to split by killing off their leader and deputy in a battle so that SlateClan will not steal any more Clan cats from their home Clan. Reference: The Quest ''Falling Memories There Will Be Three '''Prophecy:' "There will be three, kin of yours truly, who will reshape the beliefs of the Clan." Sign: a trio of blinking stars surrounding the moon at a gathering and then a dream the night after Interpreter: Stormface Meaning: It is up to Shrewheart, Littlerose, and Frostnose to turn the Clan against their sacred MarigoldClan and help them re-believe in StarClan. Reference: Falling Memories ''Storm of Storms Fire, Smoke, and Leaf '''Prophecy:' "The quickest leaf, the tail of flame, and the fangs of smoke will destroy the Clan." Sign: a dream Interpreter: Shrewstar Meaning: Quickleaf, Flametail, and Smokefang will turn the Clan on its head and one of them will rule with an iron paw. This prophecy foretold the death of Shrewstar at the paw of Quickleaf and also foretold the power Quickleaf possessed that had been given to her by the Dark Forest. Reference: Storm of Storms ''The Waves of Fate Foxes Will Save the Clan '''Prophecy:' "Foxes will save the Clan from the quickest star." Sign: a vision of a dying cat mewing the words of the prophecy Interpreter: Littlerose Meaning: At first, Littlerose misinterpreted it, thinking it meant real foxes. However, it meant that Foxstar would come and save them from Quickstar. Reference: The Waves of Fate The Fading Storm Prophecy: A message from StarClan fating the end of Stormface's life Sign: A storm that only lasts five minutes before dying out almost as instantly as it had started Interpreter: Stormface Meaning: Stormface's life was about to end just as quickly as it had started. Reference: The Waves of Fate Crimson's Warning Beware the Exile Prophecy: "Beware the exile you cannot trust. Beware his followers, and his kin." Sign: broken bits of frost on the ground during leaf-fall and a vision Interpreter: Badgerpool Meaning: They had to be on a close lookout for any of Brokenfrost's kin (Alderbranch) and his followers. This would be the prophecy that foretold the death of Daisypaw because of two things: 1) Brokenfrost would arrive, and 2) Brokenfrost had lured the badger. The Star of Thorns Prophecy: "The star of thorns will save the Clan." Sign: a vision of thorns surrounding the camp with stars instead of points on them Interpreter: Badgerpool Meaning: Thornstar would save the clan from Brokenfrost's Camp and help them regain trust in Alderbranch. ''Nightstar's Sanity The Insanity of the Star of Night '''Prophecy:' "The insanity of the star of night will destroy the Clans." Sign: one dead star bigger than the others at night and a dream following the sighting Interpreter: Foxstar Meaning: This means that Nightstar will unite all the Clans and rule them with an iron paw. ''Frostbitten Lies The Gorge Will Run Red '''Prophecy:' "The gorge will run red with the blood of your kin, friends, and allies. To stop the red river would be stopping your own freedom." Sign: a red stone chipped off the gorge and then a recital of the words Interpreter: Hawkstar Meaning: This means that a fight between Nightstar's allies and those who want freedom will occur. To try to prevent the fight would have, as Bloodwhisker knew, resulted in stopping freedom from ever reaching you. ''The Journey Four Will Become Two '''Prophecy:' "Four will become two in order to save the Clans from disease." Sign: a vision while on a patrol (sent to a she-cat) and a dream (sent to a tom) Interpreter: Hawkstar and Lotusfur Meaning: Bravepelt and Blackheart, Littlerose's sons, will have to, along with ThunderClan warrior Shadepelt and ShadowClan deputy Morningfur, travel to find the Flaming Star, which will save the Clans from Raven's Disease. The Wilting Lotus Prophecy: A message from StarClan fating the end of Lotusfur's life Sign: a wilted lotus outside the camp (near the precise location a badger would walk one day) Interpreter: Barkfoot Meaning: Like the lotus, Lotusfur would 'wilt' as quickly as she had 'blossomed'. ''Acornwhisker's Omen One Will Apprentice Their Kin '''Prophecy:' "One will apprentice their kin, who will in turn become the light." Sign: a lit up piece of Lionfur's pelt Interpreter: Deadtail Meaning: Acornwhisker would apprentice his son, Lionfur, who would in turn be the light to save their Clan and, in turn, prevent a battle with the Dark Forest. ''The Truth in Our Stars Wind Will Bring the Darkness '''Prophecy:' "The leader of the Clan of Wind will bring the darkness." Sign: a lunar eclipse followed by a cold wind during greenleaf Interpreter: Branchstar (as Branchfur) Meaning: At first, Branchstar misinterpreted it, thinking it meant Mistystar, the leader at the time of the sign. It actually turned out to, surprisingly, be about him. Branchstar would, as the leader prophesied, bring 'the darkness', who was Moonpelt, to the Clan. Beware the Never-Ending Storm Prophecy: "Beware the never-ending storm that will bring great trouble to the Clans." Sign: a dream sent to the four leaders (a different cat spoke to each leader) Interpreter: Shadestar (ShadowClan); Ryestar (ThunderClan); Branchstar (WindClan); and Gorgestar (RiverClan) Meaning: This meant that a flood was coming, and it would destroy the Clan camps. Category:Reference Pages